kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Mou Bu Army
The Mou Bu Army is the army led by Great General Mou Bu of Qin. Story Battle of Bayou Arc During the Battle of Bayou, the Mou Bu Army took part in the expedition to stop the advance of the Zhao army, led by general Hou Ken. Mou Bu was appointed vice general of the Qin army under great general Ouki, responsible for the vanguard of the army. Mou Bu Army launched an attack head-on against the Zhao cavalry and managed to break through their formation, but was tricked by general Ri Haku's retreating tactics and eventually cornered. If it wasn't for Ouki's intervention their fate would be uncertain. Coalition Invasion Arc During the Battle of Kankoku Pass, the Mou Bu Army was set at the left of the walls against the Chu army. The sole purpose and main objective of the Moubu army were to lure out the opposing enemy general Kan Mei and slay him. Shou Hei Kun Qin's chief of military affairs had a strategy in mind that would help the army to achieve this. They would send out 2 units, first unit led by commander Heki and Shou Kaku to attack the left flank and second unit led by his lieutenant-commander Rai Ki to attack the right flank of the Kan Mei Army. They would deploy an Echelon Formation to create pressure waves for each attack wave the army sends out, which will gradually pull back the Kan Mei army. This tricked Kan Mei to send out his generals and reserves to reinforce the flanks of his army which led to his center being low on manpower. But this was exactly what Mou Bu wanted because as soon as he caught a glimpse Kan Mei's HQ he would then lead a charge with the main force of his army of 5000 soldiers to attack the center head-on. Kan Mei who noticed Mou Bu movements sent out his elite unit Kyoubou Great Cavalry Corps of 10,000 super strong soldiers to counter the charge of the Moubu army. But they proved to be no match for the Moubu as he ripped them apart and fought his way through and the unit was defeated. Kan Mei then set out to face Mou Bu, while their armies fought each other the 2 generals would clash in a decisive duel which would determine the outcome of the whole battle itself. After a hard fight Moubu eventually defeated Kanmei and his army gained the upper hand, this resulted in the Chu army being defeated and scattered. Kanmei and the Chu army had been defeated this scored a great achievement for the Moubu army. State of Ai Arc Achievements Personnel Leader Generals Commanders Soldiers Situational Members Appearance Unlike other army members, Moubu's closest members wear horned helmets. Strength The Mou Bu Army is famous for their general's tremendous brute strength. The soldiers are loyal and follow their captain's lead against enemy armies, with a specialty of breaking enemy defenses. However, during the battle of Kankoku pass, the Mou Bu Army demonstrated highly strategical battling maneuvers as they performed a double Echelon Formation attack that worked as a decoy for the main force upcoming charge. Gallery Manga Anime Category:Groups Category:Qin Category:Army Category:Mou Bu Army Category:Military